Môdig Earming
by Dweller in the Deep
Summary: Môdig is a dog. See Rohan through her eyes.
1. Chapter 1

Môdig Earming

Disclaimer: Rohan belongs to the people who live there and its creator, Tolkien. I have no claims over either.

Chapter 1

Bravery

It was in a wooden crate 'neath the front steps of Aldo's home that I was born. The weather was bad and I snuggled closer to Môder as the thunder boomed o'er head. I was frightened, but Mô der was there and she told us all not to worry. So I drank her milk and slept.

It was three days later that Aldo came to see us. It was the first time that I heard his voice. 

He plucked me from the crate and held me up. I squealed, for the sensation was not one I had experienced before, nor was it one I had been expecting.

He murmured something to me and held me to his chest. I nestled into the warmth I found there and waited patiently to be restored to Môder.

Soon enough, I was suckling on Môder's teat again, and she whispered to me, 'He likes you. Perhaps you will be the one to stay.' and it was not until I was older that I understood her meaning.

When my eyes opened, I felt the urge to explore. Yet the four corners of our crate were rather dull, though my brethren seemed content to remain therein. But I could see the sunlight, and it called for me to feel it on my coat.

One day, when Môder was busy with Georn (who had become her favourite), I scuttled over the side of the crate and ambled over to where the shade of the house and the sunlight met. It was strange, yet pleasant to feel the rays on my back, and I lay half in sun, half in shade for a moment, weary from my travels. 

I then heard the door open, and Aldo emerged.

'Ai, dog! What are you doing?' he exclaimed, lifting me up. I didn't squeal this time. Môder emerged from the crate and eyed me reproachfully. 

'You're a brave one, now, aren't you?' Aldo said with a smile. 'Môdig, I'll name you. Don't run away from Môder again now, you hear?' 

Of course, I didn't listen. I escaped many more times ere I was grown. Môder often growled about what an ungrateful pup I was, so unlike her Georn who was bound for distinction.

Aldo lived alone and his house stood alone. He treated his hounds like his family: like the rest of the Rohirrim treated their horses. 

As I understood it, Aldo could not bear to keep a horse, for a horse had killed his Lî tel Wif, his Little Woman, as he called his wife. Môder told me this one day as we stood beside Aldo before a large stone carved with runes as water rolled down his face. 

As we grew strong on Môder's milk, we began to play together. Ellen, ever mischievous, would nip my ear slyly and invite me to chase her through the long grasses. Thus, a game of chase was begun, and our brothers would soon follow. 

Snell was the ill-tempered one, prone to jealousy, and in play he sought more to hurt than jest. 

Georn was the strongest and most handsome. His coat was short and the colour of honey. My own coat was brown, longer and wirier.

There came a time when we became independent of Môder. We learnt to hunt and Aldo would reward us if we brought back our prey. 

Georn liked to make a show of his strength by dashing across the plains and leaping on his prey. I thought it all rather unnecessary, preferring stealth, myself. 

Snell would use a number of tactics, each ending in the disembowelment of his prey. This didn't impress Aldo much. 

Ellen lacked the discipline to catch anything besides rats. She would spend hours with one, batting it around with her paw until it died. Môder would sniff and say she was nothing more than a cat in a dog's skin.

Winter drew nigh, and Aldo let us all sit beside the fire in his house. He would hum old war tunes and smoke his pipe, occasionally reaching out a gnarled hand to stroke our backs. Môder always sat to his right. She would be true to him until she died. 

It was on one of these nights, as we lazed by the warmth of the fire, that I heard something. I pricked my ears to listen closer, and Môder, ever sharp, did the same. I whined to let Aldo know something was amiss. It was then that I heard the harsh bark and the sound of claws scraping on the door.

Aldo opened the door and we all crowded around him, prepared to protect him.

'Wulfsef, you have come again, eh?' chuckled Aldo, and I sniffed this stranger cautiously. I later learnt that he was my sire, and he came and went as he pleased. Môder told me the wolf-blood ran in him, and that, perhaps, was why Snell was so ill tempered.

His coat was black flecked with grey and his eyes were brown. He tolerated a scratch behind the ears from Aldo and paused to butt his head against Môder in recognition ere he brushed past us young ones and sat to the left of Aldo's chair. 

Ellen's curiosity got the better of her, and she approached him, nose outstretched. But he bared his teeth in warning and Ellen hurried away.

Aldo went back to his pipe and his chair, and we, more warily than before, resumed our places by the fire, keeping one eye on the newcomer. 

We grew used to Wulfsef, and trusted that he would do us no harm. Yet we steered clear of him, just in case. 

When the weather became better, I went back to my wanderings. 

One day, I found Wulfsef hunting a rabbit, and I crouched down so I would not disturb him. 

I was somewhat pleased to find his hunting style akin to my own. He did not make a show of his finesse, as Georn did. He waited quietly, patiently in the shadows and pounced without warning. Quick and clean.

He spotted me.

'What is it that you want, little Môdig?' he called.

'I want for nothing that I cannot provide for myself.' I replied haughtily.

'An excellent answer.' 

'I admire your skill.'

'Skill? We all have skill. Nay, say rather that you admire my respect. Some words of advice, Môdig. If you do not wish do die a slow, painful death, then do not kill your victims in such a way.' and he grasped the rabbit in his teeth and left. 

I spent the rest of the day pondering his words and wondering what kind of end Snell would meet. 

When I was almost two years old, Aldo took Snell and Ellen away, and I had the feeling they weren't coming back. Môder was sulking under the steps and she wouldn't tell me what was happening. It was Wulfsef who told me Aldo was taking them to a Marshal in the Eastfold who liked the look of his dogs. 

Aldo returned several days later. Alone.

It was quiet after that, and I feared that Aldo would take me away, too. I shuddered at the thought of parting with the kind old man. Yet it did not happen. 

Life was good. I hunted during the day, and sometimes Aldo would accompany me with his bow and quiver of arrows, shooting down birds while I hurried to retrieve them.

Then one day, while I lay in the sun beside Wulfsef, and Môder was out hunting with Georn, Wulfsef sat up suddenly and muttered 'Change is in the air.' and left. 

He was right. I learnt he had the unusual ability to sense these things.

The next day, a band of soldiers rode up. We barked to Aldo.

'Old man!' the foremost one called. Aldo emerged from his house. As Wulfsef was absent, I took his place on Aldo's left.

'How can I help you?' Aldo asked.

'The townsfolk yonder have complained of animals going missing. And yester-night, we found a broken body splayed out over rocks and left for the carrion fowl. Tell me, have you noticed anything strange around?'

'Nay. My dogs would alert me to the presence of any good or evil doer. And I've heard nought from them. Milord Eomund, you know of the quality of my dogs. They are to be trusted.'

The man nodded. 

'Tell me, how go the two I gave you?' I saw Aldo's eyes begin to shine with eagerness.

'They go well, indeed. Though the female goes more for the smaller game, as you foretold, and the male is very aggressive, as you also warned me. But I think I should add another of your charges to my collection. I've had my eye on that dog there-' he pointed to Georn, 'He has an unusual colouring. Is he any good?'

Aldo puffed out his chest indignantly. 'The best.'

'Name your price.' and in no time, they had Georn and we had a heavy purse of gold coins. Môder was appalled. She went and sat under the stairs again while I sat beside Aldo in the house.

'Môdig, I had to do it. We need the money for oil and preserves for the winter.' he sighed.

A week later, Wulfsef was back, and he sniffed at the news.

'Fool. He went for looks and not ability. If he had any brains, he would have chosen you.'

Yet I was glad he hadn't.

As it turned to winter again, Môder began to slow down. She said she was tired. Wulfsef warned this might be her last winter.

'I've known her long. It saddens me, yet her years are many and her time little.'

She still sat on Aldo's right, and that's where she was the night ill befell us all. 

________________________________________________

A/N: The names are Anglo-Saxon. Here are their meanings:

Môder: Mother.

Môdig: Brave 

Georn: Earnest

Snell: Bold

Ellen: Zeal

Wulfsef: Wolf-mind

Aldo: Old

I *hate* finding names. I did the best I could.

This kinda just came to me one night and it demanded to be written. So…is it too weird? 


	2. Chapter 2

ally2-23: Oops! I should have made this clearer: this is set around the year 2995 of the Third Age, before the War of the Ring. Sorry!

Chapter 2

Strangers

There was the sound of harsh laughter, though it was not the soldiers: their voices were more musical than this. And there was a strange smell, so I knew it was them: Orcs. It was the kind of reek that made the air stick in your throat and my sensitive nose curled at the stench. The hair on Wulfsef's back stood up and he looked more wild then I had ever seen him. 

Môder lost all trace of weariness in the face of danger, and she also looked fearsome.

Aldo went for his sword and we all fled through the back door. He was not a foolish man. He knew we were no match for so many. Yet we were too late. They caught up with us and we fought. 

A howl escaped my throat as I saw an arrow pierce Aldo's side. I could smell his biter blood. I went to his side while Môder and Wulfsef fought on. 

'Go, Môdig. Be swift.' Aldo whispered as he patted my head one last time.

'Go!' Môder barked 'Do as he said.' 

But I needed to see what happened. I hid in a pile of rocks nearby. I saw Môder's broken body fall beside her beloved Aldo. I saw them being ripped to shreds. Wulfsef was lost somewhere in the throng of enemies. And then I did run, terror coursing through me.

I ran for days, and for days I dreamed I was being chased. I could still smell the blood. It was stuck in my nostrils. Poor Môder. I would miss her terribly.

Finally, I collapsed into a heaving pile of fur. My paws were torn and bleeding. Burs were matted into my fur. I felt that I would die. Yet I did not, and whether or no this was a kindness on the part of fate, I still cannot decide. 

When the sun rose, I opened my eyes. I was surprised to find a city ahead- only a days walk away. And a walk was all I could hope to manage- if that. My feet burned and my limbs ached painfully. Somehow, I made it there. It was night again when I reached the city's walls, and I despaired that the gate was closed. 

I could smell meat and all manner of foods which seemed delicious to me at this moment being cooked inside. Yet I was forced to wait, not knowing whether the guards were the type to kick a dog or be merciful and throw it a bone. 

At dawn, the guards changed, and I risked being seen as I followed them inside. I followed a winding path through many houses, and I saw other hounds. I put my tail between my legs and slunk into the shadows 'neath a decrepit bush, not wanting to draw attention to myself in my injured state. From this hiding place, I took in my surroundings. 

There were many soldiers riding well-groomed mounts this way and that. A ginger cat sat sunning itself upon a rose-framed windowsill across the way, and I quashed the instinct to sunder its aristocratic head from its body. 

The most interesting thing of all was the young boy with his goat. Here was my chance. I hopped towards him pitifully and lay before his feet, offering him to scratch my side. He smiled and did so, saying, 

'Hello, pretty girl,' and I sat up on my hind legs, begging. He squirted some goats milk into a depression in the ground, and watched as I lapped it up greedily. He did the same again, and left me to my own devices. 

I found over the next few years that Edoras (for I had learnt that this was its name) would pause little, if at all, to help a stray animal, for they were struggling to feed their own mouths. And never had I seen so many stray dogs. I pitied those who had been born into this life, and who had never known a place by the fire with your master there to care for you. But I pitied myself more, for I had known these comforts and now would live in remembrance of those good times. I had little hope for myself.

In winter I missed Aldo most. I near froze and starved to death. 

I lived in a corner of a crooked alleyway, where the leaves of a nearby tree had gathered to form a kind of bed. Yet in winter, the stone and leaf-littered alley turned cold and bit into me unforgivingly. 

It was at this time that I gave birth to my first litter of pups. There was not much I could do for my babies. They didn't have a chance. It was too cold. 

When all three of them died, I left that alley, pretending they weren't really stiff and cold, but sleeping. They hadn't even opened their eyes yet. They never saw me, Môdig, their mother. I swore never to return to that place.

All the dogs hated each other. They were all competitors for a common goal: food. I was not like them, but I learnt to be. I had to, to survive. I had to be twice as ruthless and twice as cunning. 

The minute that child threw her bread-crust in the air, it was fair game. Several of us darted forward, yet I was the quicker and they dared not challenge me when I displayed my wolf traits. Today, I was the victor, yet tomorrow was always another story.

Life changed little after that. I got used to the hungry feeling that was never quite quenched, no matter how many an unwary man's meal I stole. I also learnt to hunt small game, as Ellen was once wont to do. It was more difficult than I had thought, for the vermin could weave through the debris in the street easier than I, and I began to respect my sister's sport better.

Perhaps I could have left the city for a solitary hunter's life outside its walls, yet the thought was too lonesome for me to consider at the time, and I missed my friends more than ever. 

It was a night with no moon, the summer air settling heavily on my back as I tried to rest comfortably. I was by the city wall, curled up against its hard surface, where the sun never touched and the earth was still cool. And I knew. I just knew it was them.

That rumble in the distance. It was not summer lightening. It was the sound of iron-shod feet. And the smell…oh! It was worse than the rotting rat carcasses the cats left behind. The wind carried it to me like a gift of dreadful knowledge. 

I howled and the man atop the gate hissed at me to be quiet. But I persisted, until he was about to silence me with arrows instead of words.

'Orcs!' the soldiers outside called, and the man forgot about me.

'Orcs! Orcs! Tell every man! Girt your swords!' he bellowed, ringing the large brass bell.

The sleepy city woke in a flurry of panic. I sat in the shadows and watched as archers perched atop the walls, arrows at the ready. A growl began in my throat. These creatures had slaughtered those I held dear. I wasn't sure if I was angry or petrified. I sat as still as stone. I could imagine that black wave approaching the city, the way it had the night Aldo and Môder were killed and Wulfsef disappeared. And then that wave broke upon the city.

Flaming arrows fell like shooting stars around me. The roofs of nearby houses caught alight, illuminating the scene about me eerily. Children were crying. Dogs were barking. But all this was muffled by the tremendous sound the Orcs were making. I wished I could be out there tearing those vile beings apart. If it weren't for them, I'd still be with Aldo and maybe my babies wouldn't have died.

By dawn, the battle was almost ended. The Rohirrim were finishing the last Orcs off. I delighted in the dying screams of my foes.

The dogs began to gather around the gate. I knew what they were thinking.

I watched them sprint onto the bloody field as the gate opened, and I followed.

They were a disgrace. I saw them consuming Orc-meat hungrily, but I had more pride than them. Leave the dirty business to the carrion-fowl, I thought as I screwed up my nose in disgust. 

But worse than those eating Orc-meat, were those that dared to further defile the bodies of the soldiers.

A large, black dog, who was blind in one eye, perched himself atop the body of a fallen soldier and began to feast.

'Beast! Have you no pride?' I growled at him, sinking my teeth into his neck. He snapped at me and tried to shake me off. I went for his throat then. I could taste his blood. He howled in pain and cursed at me as I chased him from the body. Then, I left the chasing to the soldiers, and they left the orc bodies to us. 

I went back into the city and starved, while my kin feasted on the unhallowed carcases.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The Ginger Cat

Grimhelm lived alone. Something told me it had not always been so, for there were many rooms in his house, which seemed too much for one man. And there was a sadness about him, as though he had lost someone very dear to him.

It was Gram, the ginger cat, who caused our paths to cross, though I am loath to admit that anything good ever came from an encounter with a feline.

He was the same cat I had seen the day I entered the city. The one who sat pompously on the windowsill sunning himself. 

He had had the audacity to steal my prey from me, and I swore revenge against him. 

I soon found the fool, preening in the window, licking his precious hide. I would skin him and feed his carcass to the birds. Perhaps it was jealousy that caused me to act so brashly, for I could tell by his plumpness and shiny coat that he had a good home. 

I ran and jumped onto the sill, pushing him through the open window and onto the floor. Considerably frightened, he ran through the house, and I followed, tipping over various items in my haste. But the chase came to an end when I found him in a corner, trapped. 

'Ai! What is this?' exclaimed a man's voice behind me, and the cat used this distraction to flee.

I stared at the man, who did the same. But then his stern expression softened and he smiled.

'Gram got himself in trouble again, eh? Come here, miss.' and he knelt down, offering his hand to me. I stepped forward warily, accepting his touch. 'Fear not, I don't like him either, but promised Frea I'd look after the wretch.' he headed out of the room, towards the kitchen. 'Hungry? I can't let you eat Gram, but perhaps I can find something else for you.' he beckoned me to follow.

It was an opportunity I could not refuse.

He fed me well, and made no move to be rid of me. So I stayed, and took Gram's place by the fire. I saw his green eyes flash angrily as he watched me. I smirked, flashing my teeth and reminding him that I was not one to be toyed with. 

Grimhelm laughed at us. I saw something of Aldo's nature in him, and knew I would be sad to depart and glad to stay. Even if it meant leaving Gram with all his limbs intact. 

After a few days, it appeared that I would stay. And I realized, though sadly, that I was Môdig no longer. Grimhelm named me Earming, Wretched One, and although I didn't consider this a 'real' name, it is what he called me and I had no choice but to accept it.

'Well, Earming, it seems you shall be joining us for a while.' Gram purred one day. He sat back on his haunches and cleaned his paw, his eyes studying my face.

'Have you finally grown a spine, Gram?' I asked contemptuously.

'Peace, Earming. I am here to make friends.'

I laughed. 'Friends? Perhaps when you grew a spine you lost your mind.'

'Admit it, you can't touch me. It would displease the master and you'd be back on the street.' his eyes danced with mirth.

'Aye, Gram, but beware or I shall chance it.' I snapped in his ear threateningly and curled up by the empty grate, waiting for Grimhelm to return.

Grimhelm's expression was dour as he cleaned his hunting-knife. I watched him study the blade for a long moment before he sheathed it.

'Dark times ahead, Earming.' he murmured. 'Tomorrow, I ride.' he smiled down at me sadly. 'But don't fear, for Wena shall look after you.'

I rubbed my head against his leg and took my place at his right. 

This time, he would not ride alone.

It was not the custom of the Rohirrim to take their dogs into battle. Yet I followed Grimhelm, though he tried half-heartedly to dissuade me.

The soldiers gathered at the gates, and some laughed to see me following at Grimhelm's heels. The Marshal, Eomund, whom I recognised as the buyer of Georn, only paused briefly to examine me ere he nodded his head slightly.

'If she causes trouble-'

'She won't, my Lord.' Grimhelm answered hurriedly. The Marshal continued on.

We were heading North and East, towards the Emyn Muil. I could smell the Orcs and see their tracks. We were hunting them. 

After a few days travel, the scent grew stronger and the land rougher and strewn with boulders. 

In my eagerness, I ended up ahead, when I noticed the soldiers had all but stoped and were eying me intently from a distance.

So that was their game. Warrior's first, friends later. They were going to see if the orcs would leap out and butcher me. 

And then I saw one rise, large and terrible, from the ground. He had appeared very rock-like with his dirty grey skin. I howled, and the soldiers spurred their mounts forward, Eomund the fastest of all.

Although, mere moments earlier, they had been willing to forsake me, I felt obligated to protect them. So I was torn when the main party remained slaughtering the orcs among the boulders and Eomund continued onward, chasing a small band of Orcs towards the foothills of the Emyn Muil. I felt certain he was riding into danger.

I made up my mind. Eomund needed me more. 

The rocky crags towered above me, eerie grey spikes jutting up into the sky. And I wondered how Eomund could not smell the danger, for there was the stench of many hidden orcs ahead. I barked crazily, yet he took no heed. 

I cursed my helplessness and his foolishness. 

As a last resort, I snapped at the heels of his mount and tried to force it back. Yet the beast was seasoned and had seen more fearsome things than me in battle. He kicked out slightly and resumed his course.

I called after the hapless animal.

'Orcs! Orcs in the foothills!'

But it was too late. 

Eomund slaughtered the Orcs as they approached the next line of rocks, and there, lying in wait, was another, larger, band of our foes.

I turned my back on Eomund, knowing there was no hope. He had been steadfast to the point of foolishness, and he would pay for it with his life. 

I remembered Grimhelm then, and where my loyalty truly lay. With a last backward glance, I saw Eomund, lifted high on the back of his steed, engulfed in a sea of foes, soon to drown. 

The rest of the é _ored_ passed me as I ran back towards them. I looked for Grimhelm's steed and his familiar face. Yet he was not there. I continued to run, back to where the battle began. 

In a state of panic, I sprinted hither and thither across the field, passing bodies, none of which was Grimhelm's.

Then, I heard a low moan of pain, and there was Grimhelm, white-faced and propped up wearily against a rock. An arrow protruded from his right shoulder.

I licked his face and his eyes fluttered open.

'Earming,' he smiled. 'You came back.' 

With his left hand, he reached up and scratched my ears. I knew his fate would not be unlike Eomund's. I never should have left him.

Dejectedly, I curled up on his lap, and he stroked my back.

'I fought well, Earming. I shall die knowing this.' he sighed, and began to recite a verse from an old war song.

'When the blood has dried,

And tears been wiped from weary eyes,

We shall girt our swords again,

And seek revenge until the last.'

'But who shall weep for me, Earming? The ones I love are gone. I've no friends. Only you, Earming.' 

I licked his face again. Yes, I was his friend. I settled on his lap again, and listened as his breath grew shallower and the rise and fall of his chest less noticeable.

The sun was setting when the soldiers returned, more sombre then I had yet seen them. Suspended between two of them was a bloodied cloth, and I knew it held the body of Eomund.

I licked Grimhelm's face to wake him, yet his cheek was cold and lips were blue. The breath was gone.

I howled, as I had never howled before, and the horses baulked while the soldiers shivered. They came towards us, and I sat possessively by Grimhelm's side, willing him to open his eyes.

'It is Grimhelm's body she guards. That be his dog, Earming.' one man stated.

'Make haste in burying the dead.' another ordered.

I do not know how many died by the foothills, but three brave men fell beside Grimhelm. 

They came to move his body, placing it in the ground. I whined, standing at the edge and looking down at Grimhelm's pale form.

'Good girl.' a soldier cooed to me gently. 'You stayed with him until the end.' 

When he was covered with earth, I lost the will to move, and sat on his grave.

The soldier who spoke to me came and picked me up, sitting me on the pommel of his saddle. 

The soldiers of Eomund's _éored_ from the Eastfold took his body back there, while those from Edoras parted company with them at the Entwash. 

So I found myself back in Edoras. Alone again.

I did not stay with that soldier, kind though he was. I was not yet ready for a new master. Instead, I went back to my old life of scavenging and starving. 

A few weeks after my return, I decided to seek out Gram, in respect of Grimhelm, who had wished him to be kept well.

I spotted him one day with a child scratching his over-large belly, then she called him inside her house. So I did not approach him, finding no need to chance him thinking I was actually concerned about his well-being. His ego was already larger than his stomach. And that was saying something.

* * *

A/N: I was going to post the last chapter as well, but I'm not quite happy with it. It should be up soon, I promise ;) 


End file.
